Bring it On, Its you Against the World
by girl with to much time
Summary: Creat a Fairy. The winx can't always save the world. Its now time for new fairies, specialists, and whiches to fight the rising evil that seemingly has the ultamit power...and to make it all worse, things arn't always as the used to be...
1. Chapter 1

NOTE TO ALL CONTESTNTS

a few things to consider before submitting

*I _will_ morph your character. If you have issues with me giving your little-miss-perfect flaws, write a story about her yourself. Do not force your logic rape onto me

*if your character is stupid beyond belief, as in, _I'm a bad ass beautiful chick who everyone loves or is jealous of, and I've been raped nine times and abused_, I will personally send you a bouquet of dead flowers, because that is what you do to me, you kill me.

*i really count care less if you like twilight or not; because guess what? THESE PEOPLE DO NOT KNOW WHAT TWILIGHT IS. Any mention of twilight and you can assure that you will not be getting in.

*if you submit a fairy, witch, or specialist, please submit a faculty member, this will improve your chances of getting in

*finally, please be original. I don't want some girl in six other fics in mine to.

**Fairy**

Name:

Nickname:

Age:

Planet of origin:

Power and Abilities:

Power Weakness:

bio:

Personality:

Enjoys:

Bonded Pixie:

Hair:

Eyes:

Skin & Build:

Citizen clothing + hair:

Fairy clothing + hair:

sleep ware (hair will be down in its natural form):

Formal clothing + hair:

What would their boyfriend be like:

**Witch**

Name:

Nickname:

Age:

good or bad:

Planet of Origin:

Power and ability's:

Power weakness:

bio:

Personality:

Enjoys:

Bonded Twitch (my invention, don't steel): please just give a name and animal

Hair:

Eyes:

Skin & build:

Citizen clothing + hair:

Witch clothing + hair:

sleep ware:

formal clothing + hair:

looks for in guys:

**Specialists**

Name:

nickname:

age: (between 16 and 19):

planet of origin:

weapon of choice:

least favorite weapon:

bio:

personality:

enjoys:

hair:

eyes:

skin + build:

citizen clothing:

formal clothing:

sleep ware:

looks for in girls:

**Faculty**

Name:

age:

School:

position/subject:

bio:

personality (mainly what type of teacher they are):

Hair:

eyes:

skin + build:

teaching outfit:

pajamas (most hilarious gets extra screen time):

Formal:

relationship status:


	2. It begins

**Thank you for all who applied, even through PM, it was very helpful.**

Lillian took a deep breath as she stepped into her room for the next few years. She was so exited she almost burst; she had spent half an hour doing her honey-blond hair, adding the just right pink flower, combing just right, the whole nine yards. She looked around the room- she was the first one there, she guessed. She was so jittery, and exited to meet her roommates.

"Hey, there" Lillian turned as she heard the voice; a petite girl stood in front of her; her white-blond hair was cut in layers, a little bit covering her left honey-brown eye. She was dressed in a khaki mini-skirt, pale-pink tank-top, and a brown cardigan. She looked kind of like a girl who dressed exactly as _Fairy Fashion_ told her, and never saw a normal teenage girl. "I'm Sally"

"Lillian, but you can call me Lily" the two girls shook hands.

"So where are you from?" Sally dropped her bags in one of the sections of the room, "Because I'm from Castelan, and everything here is _so_ different!"

"Really?"

"Yeah, I mean, even the way we _see_ things is different! I need _reading_ glasses here!"

"Well, I'm from Linfea" Lily said, "Its not _so_ different there, I guess"

"Well, you're lucky! I mean, I didn't even know- someone ells is here!" Sally, reminding Lily of an over exited four-year-old, grabbed Lily's hand and dragged her to the front room.

The girl standing there was pretty; with curly red hair, bright green eyes, and peach skin. She was dressed in a turquoise shirt with ruffled sleeves, and had a certain was of holding herself...Lily couldn't put her finger on it.

"Hi, I'm Sally, this is Lillian, but you can call her Lily!"

the red-head looked taken aback by Sally's forwardness, but introduced herself as Ayesha. She was staying in the single room, and went to unpack.

"Did you you _see_ her jeans- they were Stella Sole!" Sally got an exited look in her eyes.

"Who?" another girl had entered; her jet-black hair was spiked up, and it matched her skinny jeans. She had also layered a white-button-shirt with bold necklaces and a black vest.

"Stella Sole, the most noted designer in the eighteen magical realms?" Sally asked, eying the girl with a mix of admiration and bewilderment

"Yeah, never heard of her. So who are you two?"

"Lillian, but call me Lily" Lily said

"I'm Sally" Sally smiled, "Whats you're name?"

"Jack" the girl smiled, "We have classes in half an hour, so I suggest getting ready"

"Classes, on the first day?" Lily felt herself ask. She had been sure they would have time to settle in, but apparently Alfea was pretty serious about academics.

"Duh"

"Wow, that's a shame" a new voice came from the door as Ayesha emerged from her room; the voice belonged to a girl of average size, with long, caramel colored locks and hazel eyes. She was waring jean carpies and a top layered under a vest, "I'm Daniel Storm, but you can call me Danny" the girls introduced themselves, and took a seat on the couches to have a short chat.

"I" the teacher said, pacing up and down the front of the room, "Am Miss Richardson, and I will be you're mathimagix teacher" the woman had long, brown hair, and green eyes that peeked out from behind glasses. She was dressed in a pair of fancy black pants and a green tee-shirt, something young but still full of authority.

"Now let me clear a few things up," she flipped her hair over her shoulder, "You do _not_ talk, disturb, interrupt, eat, play on your Magi Phone, or mess around during this class. If you need help, get tutoring, but if you aren't suited for this class I _will_ remove you from it, questions?"

Lily looked over at Sally, who mouthed the word 'harsh'. Next to Sally, Danny was doodling a picture of Miss Richardson with horns and a tail. Ayesha and Jack were peering over Danny's shoulder and giggling at the picture. Lily looked at the girl next to her; a small brunette with a pinched nose. Lily had tried to make conversation, but the girl had just rolled her eyes.

"And, as your home room teacher, I am to inform you that all students will be attending the annual Alfea Ball, and will all be on your _best_ behavior"

"Wow, a ball!" Sally exclaimed as the five girls ate lunch, "I've never been to one"

"I have," Ayesha said, shrugging, "There not that great"

"I hate them" Jack added, "I mean, come on, getting dressed up and prancing around to classical music? Blech"

"Well, _I_ agree with Sally" Danny said, "There so much fun!"

"Well, to bad you won't be going" the five girls turned to see the brunette from mathimagix class standing there, "Because you need actual dresses, and I happen to know all the stores are sold out"

"Really?" Sally's eyes widened in shock

"Yeah, but don't worry, no one will miss you" she walked off, giggling.

"Don't worry," Danny said, "I can hook us up"

"Huh?" Lily raised her eyebrows, "But if everything's sold out..."

"don't sweat it"

"You know" Jack said, eying her four roommates, "I think this just might work"


End file.
